


Sparring Buddy!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, It's hard being the only one professional in the room!, M/M, sparring buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ''Focus, we're working,'' said Underhill.''Yes, yes... I'll be professionally kicking your ass,'' joked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, his hold around the staff tightening and Underhill snorted, but he'd love and see Magnus try and he hunched down, signing Magnus to come and attack him.Magnus wants to continue practice sparring, but needs a new partner as training with Alec always leads to the bedroom and not much work gets done! Underhill voulenteers to help out, but it's really hard being the only professional in the room....





	Sparring Buddy!

''Attention,'' said Theodore and pointed his staff to Magnus, who was swinging his own in his hands. ''Let's see what you've got, Magnus. I'll be standing here and you try and attack me. If you disarm me, you win,'' said Underhill, who was looking determined. Magnus wanted to train the old fashioned way, even though he had his magic back. But there was a little catch; training with Alec always ended up with them being in the bedroom and it wasn't very effective, so Alec found him a new sparring partner. But Alec was in the training room as well as he was dying to see his boyfriend in action. Oh, this was going to be _great_ , his eyes shining as he couldn't wait to see his warlock all out of breath, sweaty and hot!

''It'll be piece of cake, Shadowhunter,'' challenged him back Magnus, who was already looking forward to this; he was sure that he'd win this one quite easily and he winked to Alexander, who was sitting by the side and Alec blew him a little kiss across the room, Underhill rolling his eyes when he saw that no one was being professional and he tapped with the wooden staff against the floor and finally got Magnus' attention.

''Focus, we're working,'' said Underhill and Magnus rolled his eyes.

''Yes, yes... I'll be _professionally_ kicking your ass,'' joked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, his hold around the staff tightening and Underhill snorted, but he'd love and see Magnus try and he hunched down, signing Magnus to come and attack him.

''I'm waiting,'' said Underhill and then grinned. ''If I didn't know you, I'd say you were stalling,'' he then continued and Magnus whistled back, Alec already on the edge of his seat as the fight was going to be beginning in three, two, one... Magnus was already running towards Underhill and Alec was crossing his fingers, wishing his boyfriend luck, not that he really needed it. He was amazing at hand to hand combat, so he was sure that he'd win against Underhill, even if he was the Head of Security.

Magnus took a swing with the staff and Underhill swiftly ducked down, sliding his staff across the floor, aiming for the warlock's legs and Magnus noticed that, quickly jumping high up in the air, barely avoiding getting hit and Alec’s jaw dropped. Oh, maybe Underhill was better than he anticipated and he narrowed his eyes as he continued watching the two of them going at it. Magnus heard Underhill’s chuckle and he couldn’t have him win for sure now! Especially now that Alexander was in the room and watching.

So, Magnus tried tackling Underhill against the floor again, but the blonde one swiftly jumped up in the air, doing a backflip and Magnus panted as he ran towards him. “Hey, that’s cheating,” exclaimed Magnus and then narrowed his eyes even though if it was true that he didn’t see Underhill activating any of his runes. Magnus pressed his lips together when he saw Underhill laughing at him and his competitive side was showing as he swung with the staff, Underhill swinging back and Alec grinned as the two of them continued going up and down the training room.

At one point, Magnus almost managed to disarm Underhill, but the blonde one managed to get his staff back before it hit the floor and Magnus was getting frustrated. Magnus ducked down and then kicked, Underhill’s staff flying out of his hands and he grinned, but not for long as Underhill grabbed the end of his staff and pulled at it, Magnus yelping when he was pulled in, quickly releasing of his staff, grabbing Underhill’s as it was on the floor and they were back at it.

Alec was having a lot of fun, oh this was quite interesting. Alec was no match for Magnus as he’d get himself lost in his pretty eyes. And his bare hands were his weakness, they still were as Alec was literally drooling as he watched Magnus now on the floor, rolling away from Underhill and then he was on his legs again. Oh, he was swift, moved like a cat. It was truly like magic, Alec observing and taking _everything_ in. He loved the way Magnus’ tank top was now sticking to his skin as he was sweating, his breathing laboured, but he still wasn’t backing down. Oh, no!

“You seem kind of out of breath,” laughed breathlessly Underhill and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Well, I’m just warming up. Be afraid when I start attacking for real,” said Magnus and Alec was cackling at the side. It was funny listening to the two of them bicker, happily sipping on his water and he then leaned back against the wall. All what was missing was some popcorn and he’d have the entertainment of his life. Magnus rolled his eyes when he heard a sound of picture being taken and he quickly turned to Alexander only to see him now taking more pictures of him. “Alexander, what the hell?!”

“You’re doing amazing, Magnus,” said Alec and then perked up when he saw Underhill coming closer. “Watch your back,” warned him Alec and Magnus cursed. Alec made him lose his attention, but luckily he was fast enough and he quickly stumbled back before Underhill was able to tackle him against the floor, hiding behind a pillar and he was breathing fast and hard. Oh, he needed time out, this was too much!

“Hey, _that_ is cheating,” said Underhill then and jumped in front of the pillar where Magnus was, but the warlock was already gone and he narrowed his eyes, flinching when he felt something being pressed behind his back and Magnus rammed him against the pillar, Underhill cursing. Underhill wanted to duck down, but Magnus quickly took his staff away from him, threw it far away and then stumbled back.

“I-I-I,” was breathing Magnus. “… win!” stammered Magnus, now supporting himself against the pillar. It kind of seemed the opposite though, because Underhill looked like he could go for another few rounds, but Magnus was out of it. Alec, on the other hand, was drooling and was even more interested walking up to his boyfriend, pinning him against the pillar himself and making out with him right there and then.

“Best out of three?” suggested Underhill and horror filled Magnus’ eyes.

“I politely decline,” said Magnus quickly and waddled to Alec, sitting down next to him and started chugging down water. _Holy shit,_ he needed help, leaning towards Alec and Underhill then happily going to Alec.

“How about you?” asked Underhill, feeling pretty good even if he technically _lost._ Alec looked up and then at Magnus, who nodded. Yes, he needed to kick Theo’s ass to avenge him.

“Right on,” said Alec and then grinned. “How about hand to hand?” said Alec and folded up his sleeves.

“Oh, fun,” said Underhill, throwing away the staff he picked up before and grinned.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Alec was on the floor, Underhill holding him down. Alec didn’t know what happened! Usually when he and Underhill sparred, he always won! It was probably because he wasn’t taking it seriously this time as he was joking half of the time and thus gave Underhill the perfect opportunity to pin him down and hold him there. As Alec was whining and groaning, the door opened and a very happy Marcel waltzed into the training room, Jace telling him where his boyfriend was and he perked up when he saw the scene in front of his eyes.

“Oh, what’s going on in there?” asked Marcel, now talking to Magnus, who was laughing as he was looking at his boyfriend struggling to admit defeat against his friend.

“Just a little sparring,” said Magnus and then grinned when Alec tried to kick Underhill. “Seems like your boyfriend came on top,” said Magnus, meaning it quite literally and Marcel’s eyes glowed.

“Theo’s always on top,” sang out Marcel and Theodore quickly looked up and Magnus was silently laughing when the vampire said that pretty much for the whole training room to hear and Underhill was quickly walking to him, to quiet down his excited boyfriend, who ran up into his arms and gave him a long kiss. Alec, on the other hand, was still on the floor. Embarrassed and humiliated. His big ego was wounded and suffering.

“I lost,” whined Alec and Magnus helped him onto his legs, pulling him into a hug and then gave him a long, long kiss. “Never mind, I’m a winner now, I get to kiss you,” said Alec happily and Magnus couldn’t argue with that, allowing Alec to kiss him again.

“How about we go at it?” asked Marcel now that he was back on the floor. “I am sure I can take you,” said Marcel and Underhill choked. The way he said it was a bit-

“Very well,” said Underhill and rubbed his palms together. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Alec’s jaw was on the floor again, because one light shove and Underhill claimed defeat, tackled on the floor and there was a little grin on his face. “Yay, I win,” said Marcel, pounced on top of Underhill and giggled when Underhill wrapped his arms around him, turned them over and kissed him. Magnus and Alec were then shaking their heads and laughing, but knew that they shouldn’t… as if they were any better in that department!


End file.
